Unusual clinical patterns of cerebrovascular disease in the experience of the Mayo Clinic are being examined (e.g. the occurrence of more than 15-20 transient ischemic attacks/day). Such material is being critically evaluated in an attempt to link unusual clinical presentations with specific pathological lesions.